Love is a battlefield
by rookie241
Summary: Draco can't understand why so much of his life has been erased from his memory. Why does his mother keep telling that he was in love with Hermione Granger, why will his friends no longer speak to him and why will no one tell him how his father died? Hermione/Draco Dark Fic


This story was originally going to be a one shot but it quickly turned into a story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 Battlefield.

They always fought. No matter how much they loved each other there was always that Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry that lay between them. In any situation they would always be at each others throat fighting about the simplest things. Their friends had tried to tell them that this was not a healthy relationship to be in but no matter how many times they tried to walk away from each other they always came back for more.

Hermione lay on the sofa, finally asleep after hours of cleaning up after their latest fight and then crying until she had no tears left. She didn't know where he was. As always when they were both exhausted from fighting he would storm out until the early hours of the morning and then come crawling back. They would have makeup sex in the morning and then live in bliss for a few days before the fights would break out again.

No one really knew how the two of them got together in the first place. They had both been at St Mungo's when the Dark Lord had fallen. Hermione had brought Ginny there because she had been hit by a severe curse and needed immediate treatment. He was there to comfort his mother as they watched his father die. Hermione had seen him out in the corridors. At first they had fought. Their screams could be heard throughout the entire hospital. But when the sun came up in the morning they were found in the waiting room couch fast asleep and wrapped in each others arms. They had been a comfort to each other. Now it seemed to be a comfort that neither of them could let go of.

Hermione stirred as she felt two strong arms slid under her and lift her off the sofa.

"Draco?" She asked through the fog of sleep.

"Yes, love. Its me." He replied and carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

She wanted to ask where he'd been, to say she was sorry for fighting with him but she was too exhausted and sleep overtook her again.

Draco lay there and watched her as she slept. He often thought that if he left and didn't come back it would be better for her. She could recover and then find a man who was worthy of her love. Instead she was trapped in this poisonous relationship with him.

"Why do you stay with me?" He whispered and stroked her face, brushing away the last of her tears. He vowed, as he did every time they fought, that he would do better. He wanted to love her and show the world that their love was not tarnished. But it was. The two of them were held together by a pain that was going to be the end of them.

"Because I love you." She whispered and smiled at him, not opening her eyes and drifting back into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What was this one about?" Asked Ginny noticing the bruises on Hermione knuckles. She cursed herself for not using a healing spell on them. But in her haste to cover the cut on her cheek and split lip she must have missed them.

"It was nothing." Hermione replied and shrugged to try and make light of it.

"Don't give me that crap." Ginny snapped at her. "He hit you again didn't he."

"Don't try and make him out to be the enemy!" Hermione snapped back. "I gave as good as I got."

Ginny just rolled her eyes in anger and turned her back on Hermione. She couldn't understand why the two of them were together. She could see her friend was unhappy and in danger but every time she tried to bring it up Hermione would loose her temper and storm out.

"Ginny, please can we just have a nice day out?" Hermione begged and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Alright. But one mention of the ferret and I'm out of here, got it?" Hermione nodded eagerly and they carried on with their day.

Harry and Ron had since stopped talking to Hermione. They couldn't come to terms with who she had chosen as a partner. Harry couldn't believe that his best friend would fall in love with his sworn enemy and Ron was heartbroken that the woman he loved didn't love him in return. Ginny was all she had left and she had to make sure she kept her.

On getting home that evening she found Draco sitting in their kitchen waiting for her. A lovely meal was cooked and it smelled amazing. Hermione smiled and went around the table to kiss him. He returned it eagerly and pulled her into his lap.

"This looks amazing." She said and stood up to take her place and eat her food.

"You look amazing." He replied and raised her hand to his mouth. On doing so he noticed the bruises on her knuckles and he tensed. She sensed the change in the air and quickly pulled out her wand and cast a quick healing charm.

"Sorry," she said, "I forgot about those ones."

"You shouldn't have to be worrying about covering bruises." He snapped and dropped her hand a little too roughly. "You shouldn't have to worry about cleaning up the apartment when your boyfriend goes into a blind rage."

"I don't worry about it." She replied trying to keep him calm.

"Yes you do. You walk on egg shells around me. Afraid that I might explode at any minute. I put you through that every day of your life. Just like a I did at St Mungo's…"

"Don't you dare!" She said, daring to raise her voice to him. "Don't you dare bring that up. Don't put yourself through this again." She knew if he started talking about that night that a fight would surely erupt.

"Why not? I torture myself with this every day. I might as well start saying it out loud. Maybe I'll just go down to the Ministry and hand myself in." He screamed.

"And what about your mother. They'd arrest her too. What about me? I was a witness! Do we deserve to go to prison?" She was pleading with him again. They had been through this so many times and each time she feared he would finally crack and go and tell someone.

"Of course not. I love you, I would never put you in harms way. Or my mother."

"Then prove it. Let me cast the spell?"

"NO! I deserve to live with this pain. I don't deserve to be forgiven!" The dinner he had prepared was now plastered across the wall as his control over his magic was beginning to weaken again. Like a child who couldn't hold it in, it burst out of him and sent Hermione across the room and into the wall. She bit her lip to hide the pain as her shoulder took the full impact of the wall.

Anger bubbled inside her. More anger than she had felt in a long time as Draco stood in the middle of kitchen shaking with rage and ready to strike again at any moment. She stood up slowly and slipped her wand out of her pocket. One wrong move and he could probably kill her. Not willingly, but she would do it.

"OBLIVIATE!" She yelled pointing the wand at Draco and sending him backwards across the room. His eyes glazed over and then, for the first time since that night at ST Mungo's, he looked relaxed. He sat up and looked at the mess and then at Hermione who was in the corner. His expression turned instantly to a sneer.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So he is finally cured?" Mrs Malfoy asked as they walked through the gardens of the Manor.

"Not really cured. He thinks he's in his final year at Hogwarts. It will take a while for him to readjust. But for the most part he can't remember what happened to him." Hermione replied.

"And how are you?" Mrs Malfoy asked looking down at the young girl.

"How would you feel if the man you loved now thinks you're his enemy?" Hermione replied.

"Well if he loved you once, he'll love you again."

"I doubt that. The last time he loved me was because I helped him kill the man who was threatening to kill you. Now he can't remember that, he has no reason to love me." Hermione replied. She looked back at the Manor to see Draco standing at the window watching her and his mother. She then said her goodbyes and left to create a new life without him.

So let me know what you think. That is chapter 1. Please review.


End file.
